


I wanna be with you

by martinvampire



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Cannibalism, Cute, Dark Will, Family, Fluff, Hannibal (TV) References, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Love, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Poor Will, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Sassy Will Graham, Someone Help Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinvampire/pseuds/martinvampire
Summary: ویل و هنیبال از سقوط جان سالم به در بردن و حالا ویل احساس میکند بعد سقوط ویل قبلی برای همیشه از بین رفته و تصمیم دارد به چیزی که واقعن به آن تعلق دارد تبدیل شود،ولی باز هم مشکلات تنهایش نمیگذارند





	1. شروع

**Author's Note:**

> یو!خب این اولین فن فیکشنی هست که مینویسم پس امیدوارم زیاد بهم سخت نگیرید.امیدوارم خوشتون بیاد.  
> و اینکه اگه کسی اینجا فارسی زبان هست،لطفا کامنت بذاره،خوشحال میشم

با بوی سوسیس و تخم مرغ سرخ شده چشمانش را باز کرد.گرمای شومینه باعث میشد حتی فکر بلند شدن را هم نکند.ولی گرسنگی نمیذاشت بخوابد.بالاخره با هر زحمتی شده از زیر پتوی گرم بیرون آمد.یک تیشرت سفید پوشید و با خواب آلودگی از اتاق بیرون رفت.  
بوی قهوه کل خانه را پر کرده بود.  
به سمت آشپزخانه رفت.هنیبال پشت به در،در حال سرخرکردن چند سوسیس بود.  
حرکت منظم دست وبازوهایش مانند رقص بی نظیری بود.ویل به در تکیه داد تا چندلحظه در سکوت این منظره تماشا کند.  
ولی هنیبال از حضورش باخبر شد و سرش را بالا آورد و هوا را بو کرد.انگار بین بوی سوسیس و تخم مرغ و قهوه دنبال چیز دیگری می گشت.  
ویل لبخندی زد و سرش را تکان داد  
«میدونم که میدونی اینجام»  
«صبح بخیر،ویل»  
ویل خیلی ریز خندید و به سمتش رفت و از پشت بغلش کرد  
«شاید بهتر باشه بگی عصر بخیر»  
هنیبال لبخندی زد«باید گرسنه باشی،بشین»بعد شروع کرد به چیدن سوسیس و تخم مرغ ها درون ظرف.ویل پشت میز نشست وخمیازه کشید.هنیبال ظرف را جلویش گذاشت ویل با دیدن آن غذای ساده ولی زیبا گفت  
«هممم،تو میتونی با غذا جادو کنی»  
وکمی از سوسیس را در دهانش گذاشت.حتی نمیخواست به اینکه این سوسیس از چه گوشتی درست شده فکر کند.هنیبال با دقت به حرکاتش نگاه میکرد.بعد از چند لحظه گفت«دیشب کابوس میدیدی»ویل که مشغول خوردن بود سرش را بالا آورد با بیخیالی ظاهری گفت  
«اوهوم،...مثل همیشه..»  
«درباره چی بود؟»  
ویل مکثی کرد و به بشقابش خیره شد  
«فراموشش کن...اگه ناراحتت میکنم می تونم تو یکی از اتاقای مهمان بخوابم...»  
بعد سرش را پایین انداخت و با بی میلی به خوردن ادامه داد.هنیبال لبخندی زد و گفت  
«هرگز»  
ویل سرش را بالا آورد و صورت هنیبال را بررسی کرد و مطمئن شد اثری از ترحم در چهره اش نیست.لبخند ضعیفی زد و قهوه اش را مزه کرد.هنیبال موضوع را عوض کرد  
«باید بریم بیرون یکم قدم بزنیم،از وقتی اومدیم فرانسه تو از خونه بیرون نیومدی،پوستت به آفتاب نیاز داره»  
ویل بشقاب خالیش را کنار گذاشت و گفت«میدونی که دوست ندارم بین مردم باشیم»هنیبال بلند شد و بشقابش را برداشت و طوری که انگار حرفش را نشنیده باشد گفت  
«و باید بیشتر غذا بخوری.بعد از اون اتفاق ۷ کیلو لاغر شدی»  
بعد دوباره بشقابش را با سوسیس و سبزیجات پر کرد و جلوی ویل گذاشت.ویل با تعجب به بشقاب نگا کرد و با لحن طعنه آمیزی گفت  
«اوه،دکتر لکتر،شما با همه ی بیماراتون انقد مهربونید؟یا..نکنه میخوای چاقم کنی و بعد به شام تبدیلم کنی؟»هنیبال چشمانش نازک کرد با پوزخندگفت«اول،تو بیمار من نیستی»  
لیوان قهوه اش را پر کرد و جلویش گذاشت  
«دوم،به درد کارای بهتری میخوری»  
ویل چشمانش را در حدقه چرخاند و شروع کرد به خوردن.خوشبختانه هنوز هم اشتها داشت.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
ویل در حالی که لیوان قهوه اش را در دستش می چرخواند از پنجره به بیرون خیره شده بود.باران به آرامی میبارید و هوا خاکستری بود.تا چشم کار میکرد درخت های کاج دیده میشد.با احساس گرمای دست آشنایی روی شانه اش به خودش آمد  
«اوه..»  
«چیشده؟..»  
«هیچی...فقط تو افکارم غرق شده بودم»  
هنیبال روی صندلی کنارش نشست و به بیرون نگاه کرد  
«از چی مترسی؟»  
ویل با تعجب به او نگاه کرد  
«ترس؟...کلمه ی ناآشنایی شده..»  
بعد دستش را روی شیشه ی سرد گذاشت و تمام بدنش لرزید .هنیبال به اقیانوس چشمانش خیره شد.ترس موج میزد.  
«چطوره بریم بیرون قدم بزنیم و شام رو بیرون بخوریم؟»  
ویل لیوانش را روی میز کوچک نزدیک پنجره گذاشت و کنارش نشست.هنیبال دستش را روی زانوی لختش گذاشت و ویل به سمت گرمای دستش خم شد.بعد از کمی سکوت ویل لبخند ضعیفی زد و سرتکان داد.


	2. به من بگو چه حسی دارم

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> درون ذهن ویل پر از ترس ها و تردید ها و سوال هاست.با اینکه میدونه میخواد به چی تبدیل بشه ولی هنوز مثل کودک نوپایی میمونه.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> هیچوقت برای دیگران زندگی نکنید.  
> خب این قسمت فول آو هانیگرام شد.  
> امیدوارم خوشتون بیاد.(★^O^★)  
> @martinvampire on. Tumblr

ویل دستی به موهای به هم ریخته اش کشید  
«یادم نمیاد وقتی از شام خوردن و قدم زدن حرف میزدی چیزی درباره ی کت و شلوار سه تیکه گفته باشی.»  
و با احتیاط کت گران قیمت را جلوی خودش گرفت و در آینه تمام قد روبه رویش نگاه کرد.کت و شلوار آبی تیره با جلیقه ی و کراوات آبی فیروزه ای و البته دکمه سر دست های طلایی ،همان سلیقه ی بی نظیر و خاص هنیبال را نشان میداد.  
وقتی جوابی از هنیبال نشنید نگاهش را به سمت او چرخاند که دستمان آبی رنگی مشابه کراوات ویل در جیب کتش منظم میکرد.هنیبال بعد از نگاهی در آینه به سمت ویل برگشت و جلو آمد.  
«بعد از شام میخوام به یکی از گالری های مشهور این شهر ببرمت .پس این کت به نظر مناسب میاد،»بعد مثل عادت همیشه سرش را کج کرد  
«و اطمینان دارم که خیلی خوشتیپ میشی.»  
ویل یکی از ابروهایش را بالا داد و خنده ای کرد.  
«تو دوس داری برای مسواک زدن هم این چیز سه تیکه ی مسخره رو تنت کنی،هه..پس جای بحث نیست.»  
بعد شروع کرد به پوشیدن آن جلیقه ی خوش دوخت.  
«اگه بگم که تا حالا تو عمرم هیچ وقت کت و شلوار سه تیکه نپوشیدم خنده ات میگیره،»  
و با تهدید به هنیبال اشاره کرد.  
«و اگه بخندی خودم میکشمت.»  
هنیبال لبخندی زد و به سمت کمد لباس ها رفت.  
پالتوی قهوه ای رنگی که درست ست کت و شلوارش بود را بیرون آورد .بعد به ویل که کتش را میپوشید نگاه کرد و پالتوی آبی تیره ای انتخاب کرد.ویل که متوجه پالتوها شد با  
درماندگی نالید و روی تخت ولو شد.  
«هوفففف...باورم نمیشه که میخوام اینکارو بکنم.»  
هنوز کفش هایش را نپوشیده بود.هنیبال نمیتوانست به قیافه ی کلافه ی ویل نگاه کند و نخندد.ولی هرطور شده خودش را کنترل کردو کنار تخت ، روبه روی پاهای ویل زانو زد.  
ویل که روی تخت دراز کشیده بود و دست هایش را به دو طرف باز کرده بود متوجه هنیبال شد.روی آرنجش تکیه کرد و سرش را بالا گرفت.  
هنیبال مشغول بستن کفش های ویل شد، بعد از بستن بند ها به کفش براق ویل که در دستش بود نگا کرد و سرش را خم کرد و آن را بوسید.بعد از مکث کوتاهی گفت:  
«عادت میکنی.»  
ویل به لب های هنیبال خیره شد.احساس کرد صورتش داغ شده ، و دوباره روی تخت ولو شد و با دستانش صورت ملتهبش را پوشاند.همان لحظه متوجه شد که هنیبال درباره ی چیز دیگری صحبت میکند.

________________________________

نوی سور سن جای باشکوهی بود.با خیابان های زیبا و ساختمان های مجلل و موزه های متعدد.  
باران بند آمده بود و حالا خیابان زیرنور چراغ های عابر برق میزد.  
ویل تمام مدت ساکت به کفش هایش خیره بود و قدم میزد.از اینکه ممکن بود هر گوشه ای چشمی آن ها را زیرنظر داشته باشد میترسید.  
-عادت میکنی-  
آن صدای آرام در اعماق ذهنش نفوذ کرده بود و مدام تکرار میشد.نمیخواست به آن اتفاقات،بیمارستان بالتیمور،رد دراگون،ویل گراهام مخفی در خانواده ی معمولی،زندگی که لحظه لحظه اش دروغ بود،جک کرافورد و سوءاستفاده هایش فکر کند.سرش را تکان داد و نفسش را با شدت بیرون داد.  
با احساس دستی دور شانه اش چند بار پلک زد.  
هنیبال طوری که انگار تمام افکارش را دیده باشد  
گفت:  
«زمانش که رسید منتظرم که بشنوم. »  
ویل با تعجب به نیم رخ خوش فرم هنیبال خیره شد.لب هایش را به هم فشرد، سرش را پایین انداخت و دوباره به کفش هایش خیره شد.  
ولی حالا حس آرام تری داشت.اینکه کسی بود که بتواند درباره ی ترس هایش با او حرف بزند.حس گرمی که میگفت تنها نیست.حس آرام و حمایتگر دست هنیبال دور شانه اش.به این فکر کرد که این دست های کشنده ،حالا چه آرام دورش حلقه زده.میخواست داد بکشد.فریاد بزند.آن دست ها را دور کند.فریاد بزند که نمیخواهد به آن دست ها عادت کند.که اگر روزی نباشند،.....  
چشمانش را روی هم فشرد و خودش را به هنیبال نزدیک کرد.نمیخواست گریه کند.

_______________________________

بعد از مدتی پیاده روی در سکوت بالاخره هنیبال جلوی یکرستوران مجلل ایستاد.  
ویل با تعجب به پنجره های بزرگ و نور طلایی و گرمی که از آن بیرون می آمد نگاه کرد.  
یک مرد جوان با دیدن آن ها در را برایشان باز کرد و خوش آمد گفت.  
هنیبال به سمت پیشخوان که دختری زیبا پشت آن نشسته بود رفت.  
ویل به اطراف نگاه کرد.دیوار های بلند با نقاشی هایی زیبا که به نظر هزار سالی قدمت داشته اند.  
تصویر دخترانی زیبا و شاد،مزارع،چند مجسمه با چهره ی باستانی و نا آشنا و نور طلایی لوستر های بزرگ احساس خوش آیند و آرامش بخشی را منتقل میکرد.  
نگاهش از نقاشی ها و مجسمه ها به سمت مردم کشیده شد.  
خانواده ها،دوستان،زن ها همراه شوهرهایشان،دخترها و پسرها کنار معشوقه هایشان.  
به هنیبال نگاه کرد که با دختر پشت پیشخوان صحبت میکرد و هر از چندگاهی لبخند مودبانه ای میزد.  
به این فکر کرد که  
-رابطه ی ما چیه؟-  
جواب سوال در ذهنش میرقصید ولی ویل جرأتش را نداشت حتی فکرش را بکند.  
با دیدن خنده های دختر و گونه های سرخش ،اخمی کرد و جلو رفت.به هیچ وجه حسود نبود.شکی نداشت....حداقل اینطور تصور میکرد.  
سرفه ای کرد و با لحن سرد و نیش داری رو به هنیبال  
گفت:« میز رزرو شده یا منتظری که میز و صندلی مخصوص خودت رو درست کنند؟»  
هنیبال به چشمهای ویل نگاه کرد و لبخند زد.  
از آن لبخند هایی که ویل دوست داشت همان جا یک مشت محکم حواله ی صورت جذابش کند.  
دختر با چشم های قهوه ای و درشتش در حالی که موهای خرمایی رنگش را دور انگشتش میپیچید، مانند گربه ای چشمانش را نازک کرد و ویل را برانداز کرد، ابروهایش را بالا داد و با صدای ریزش طوری که سعی میکرد بدون لهجه حرف بزند  
گفت:«برای 'دکتر هال' بهترین میز رو نگه داشتیم،حتی نیاز به یادآوری هم نبود.»  
ویل که هنوز آن اسم عجیب برایش نا آشنا بود و همچنان خیره به چشم های هنیبال اخمش پر رنگ تر شد.  
«میشه بریم بشینیم؟من گشنمه»  
هنیبال آرام سر تکان داد.  
«البته»  
و بعد از اینکه پیشخدمت میزشان را کنار پنجره نشان داد،هنیبال کمک کرد تا ویل پالتویش را در بیاورد و صندلی را برایش عقب کشید تا بنشیند.  
با احساس ناخوشایند نگاه خیره ی اطرافیان ویل سرش را پایین انداخت و سعی کرد با دکمه آستینش بازی کند.  
هنیبال دستش را جلو برد و به آرامی دستانش را گرفت.  
ویل سرش را بالا گرفت و وقتی چشم های آبی ،رنگ کهربایی روبه رویش را ملاقات کرد  
هنیبال گفت:«هیچ چیز مهم نیست،فقط من و تو.»  
نگاه ویل روی لب های هنیبال خیره ماند و در آن لحظه فقط گرمای دست هنیبال بود که باعث میشد احساس کند زنده است.  
درست همان لحظه هنیبال دستش را رها کرد تا منو را بردارد.  
انگشتان ویل انگار که چیزی را از دست داده باشند به آرامی روی میز افتادند.  
و دوباره ویل سرمای سوزانی را در عمق قلبش حس کرد.  
«انتخابت چیه؟»  
ویل چندبار پلک زد و بعد سرتکان داد  
«با غذاهای فرانسوی آشنا نیستم،خودت انتخاب کن.»  
هنیبال قیافه ای گرفت.  
«باید بیشتر غذای فرانسوی درست کنم»  
ویل پوزخندی زد.  
«البته با دستور پخت مخصوص خودت.»  
________________________________

جگر چرب.  
ویل به محتویات درون بشقاب نگاه کرد.به نظر خوشمزه می آمد.  
«حتما میدونی که اینارو چطوری درست میکنند؟»  
هنیبال در حال بریدن تکه ای گوشت از ظرف روبه رویش بود لبخندی زد.  
«همیشه در نظر داشتم که بتونم دستور پخت جگر چرب غاز رو کمی تغییر بدم،»  
بعد نیم نگاه معنی داری کرد و تکه گوشت را کنار ظرف ویل قرار داد.  
«ژیگو،ران گوساله همراه با سس برنیز،امتحان کن،بینظیره.»  
ویل کمی مکث کرد و به مایع قرمزی که از گوشت بیرون می آمد نگاه کرد.هنیبال که متوجه ویل شد صندلیش را به او نزدیک کرد و تکه گوشت را همراه جگر درون سس غوطه ور کرد و جلوی دهان ویل نگه داشت.  
ویل با تعجب به او نگاه کرد.صورتش گر گرفت.هنیبال با مهربانی به صورتش که مثل یک گوجه فرنگی قرمز شده بود لبخند زد و به آرامی گفت:  
«دهنتو باز کن»  
ویل اخم کرد  
«هاه!حالا شدم یه بچه ی معلول!،»  
وقتی حرکتی از هنیبال ندید نفس عمیقی کشید و آب دهانش را قورت داد و سعی کرد بدون توجه به نگاه های قایمکی اطرافیان دهانش را باز کند.  
گوشت و جگر مثل کره در دهانش آب شدند.  
«هوففف،عاشق اینکاری»  
با این حرفش هنیبال چشمک ریزی زد و مشغول خوردن شد.  
ویل گلویش را صاف کرد و از پشت لیوان نوشیدنی اش نگاه کرد،متوجه دختر پشت پیشخوان شد که با دلخوری به او نگاه میکرد.  
ویل لیوانش را روی میز گذاشت و در حالی که به آرامی آن را دایره وار روی میز میچرخاند با تردید گفت:  
«تو...تو فکر میکنی ما چه جور رابطه ای داریم؟»  
هنیبال سرش را بالا گرفت و درحالی که تکه ای از گوشت را با نزاکت خاصش میجوید سرش را کج کرد  
«منظورت عنوانی هست که فردی لوندز بهمون داده؟»  
ویل با چشمان باز به هنیبال خیره شد.  
ناگهان به طور ساختگی شروع به خندیدن کرد  
«البته که نه،...،»  
کمی فکر کرد.  
«خودمم نمیدونم..»  
هنیبال کارد و چنگالش را پایین گذاشت.  
«من فکر میکنم رابطه ی ما میتونه هرچیزی که تو بخوای باشه،ویل.»  
ویل چشمانش را نازک کرد و با خونسردی به دخترک که حالا فقط آن ها را زیر نظر داشت نگاه کرد.  
هنیبال رد نگاهش را گرفت و متوجه دختر شد.بعد به دست ویل نگاه کرد و آن را در دستانش گرفت و به سمت لب هایش برد.ویل از این حرکت هنیبال آن هم در جای عمومی شوکه شد.دوباره آن احساس لعنتی.حس کرد گوش هایش داغ شدند.هنیبال که از تصویر گونه های سرخ ویل لذت میبرد لبخند زد و طوری که انگار میخواست عطر وجود ویل را در ریه هایش زندانی کند نفس عمیقی کشید، و وقتی لب هایش انگشتان سرد ویل را بوسیدند،ویل حس کرد دستش درست در همان نقطه میسوزد.  
هنوز سنگینی نگاه دختر و همچنین اطرافیان را حس میکرد.  
هنیبال که هنوز دست ویل جلوی لب هایش بود به آرامی و با شیطنت خاصی گفت:  
«تو که حسودیت نشده بود؟»  
ویل دهانش از تعجب باز ماند ،نمیدانست چه بگوید.حس کرد بیشتر قرمز شده و صورتش آتش گرفته.بعد از چند بار باز و بسته کردن دهانش بالاخره نفس حبس شده اش را بیرون داد و در حالی که سعی میکرد با خونسردی لبخند بزند، به آرامی به جلو خم شد و آنقدر صورتش را به هنیبال نزدیک کرد که نفس های داغ او را روی صورتش حس میکرد.  
«فکر نمیکنم بخوام به این یکی عادت کنم »  
و یکی از ابروهایش را بالا داد.  
هنیبال به صورت زیبای ویل لبخند زد  
«نه،نمیکنی.»  
ویل عقب رفت و به پیشخوان نگاه کرد.اثری از دختر نبود.  
بدون توجه به سنگینی نگاه بقیه سعی کرد نوشیدنیش را پایین بدهد.


	3. مزاحم

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ویل از شدت سرمای بیرون به خودش لرزید.یادش آمد که پالتویش را جا گذاشته، ولی حتی دوست نداشت برای یک لحظه دیگر هم به آنجا برگردد  
> دستهایش را دور خودش حلقه زد و با فکر اینکه هنیبال به زودی به او خواهد پیوست ،آرام شروع به قدم زدن در پیاده روی باریک و خلوت کرد.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> خب دوستان.قسمت سوم بعد از مدتی وقت کردم بنویسمش.غلط املایی چیزی بود تقصیر خودمه.پوزش.  
> :)))  
> خوشحال میشم نظراتتون رو بخونم.

ویل بدون توجه به هنیبال از پشت میز بلند شد و از میان راهروی باریک بین میزها به سمت در ورودی رفت.

هنیبال چند لحظه با تعجب به رفتن ویل خیره شد و سرانجام ایستاد،همین که پالتوهایشان را برمیداشت،ویل از رستوران خارج شد.

 

ویل از شدت سرمای بیرون به خودش لرزید.

یادش آمد که پالتویش را جا گذاشته، ولی حتی دوست نداشت برای یک لحظه دیگر هم به آنجا برگردد.

 

دستهایش را دور خودش حلقه زد و با فکر اینکه هنیبال به زودی به او خواهد پیوست ،آرام شروع به قدم زدن در پیاده روی باریک و خلوت کرد

 

 

 

_**"Vous ne devriez pas....marcher la nuit"** _

 

 

 

صدای خش دار مردانه ای از پشت سر ویل را سر جایش میخکوب کرد.

صدای قدم ها،آرام نزدیک میشد.

 

پلیس فرانسه.

اولین چیزی که به ذهنش خطور کرد.

قلبش به شدت میکوبید.چیزی برای دفاع نداشت.به سرعت با چشمانش اطراف را بررسی کرد.صدای قدم ها نزدیک تر میشد.

سعی کرد افکارش را مدیریت کند.هرجور شده با صدای ضعیفی که حتی خودش به سختی میشنید پرسید

«بله؟ »

حالا مرد دقیقا یک قدم با او فاصله داشت.ویل برنگشت.سرش را پایین انداخت تا شاید تاریکی شب به او لطفی کند و آن مرد که بی شک پلیس

بود صورتش را نبیند.

مرد نزدیکتر شد.

ویل زیرلب لعنتی به هنیبال فرستاد.

 

**_-پس تا الان کدوم گوریه؟نکنه بازهم مشغول اراجیف گفتن با آن روباه حیله گره-_ **

 

در تمام این افکار بود که با حس لمس دستی چاق و کوتاه درست روی گودی کمرش چشمانش از تعجب گشاد شد.

 

حالا مطمئن بود که آن مرد هر چه که بود پلیس نبود.شاید هم این رفتار برای پلیس های فرانسه خیلی عادی بود؟

 

مرد خودش را نزدیک تر کرد.ویل خشکش زده بود،آرام به سمت او برگشت.

اما مرد حتی یک سانت هم جا به جا نشد.

بینی چاقش را بالا گرفته بود و  گونه های گرد و سرخش زیر نور چراغ برق میزد.

لبخند زشتی زد.وباعث شد دندان های زردش نمایان شوند.

 

«چشم های زیبایی داری»

نفسش بوی تند الکل و تنباکو میداد.انگشتان پهنش را چندبار روی کمر ویل فشار داد و آرام دستش را به سمت پایین حرکت داد.

نفس ویل در سینه اش حبس شد.نمیدانست چکار کند.انگار که خون در رگ هایش منجمد شده باشد.لبخند پیرمرد پهن تر شد و صورتش را به ویل نزدیک تر کرد.

 

«پروفسور والتز.»

دست های پیرمرد سرجایش خشک شد.

ویل به دیوار کنار پیاده رو نگاه کرد.

سایه ی موجودی با شاخ های گوزن آرام به سمت پیرمرد آمد.

 

 

**_هنیبال._ **

 

پیرمرد به سرعت دستش را از کمر ویل عقب کشید و پشت خودش قایم کرد. بعد در تاریکی دقیق شد.

«کی اونجاست؟»

هنیبال آرام در تاریکی حرکت کرد و به سمت نور چراغ عابر رفت.

والتز بعد از دیدن هنیبال کمی مکث کرد و بعد انگار که چیزی یادش آمده باشد از جا پرید.

 

ویل هنوز نمی توانست درست نفس بکشد.حتی نمیتواست به صورت هنیبال نگاه کند.

 

پیرمرد خنده ای کرد و از ویل فاصله گرفت.بعد با دستپاچگی دستش را جلو برد .

«هاه!....د..دکتر هال!؟..انتظار دیدنتون رو نداشتم!»

هنیبال به دست والتز که جلویش منتظر بود نگاه کرد.

«البته،سال ها از آخرین دیدارمون میگذره.»

بعد لبخند مصنوعی زد و دست های چاق مرد را فشرد.

ویل به دستشان خیره شد.نمیتواست حرکت کند.

هنیبال به ویل نگاه کرد و رو به پروفسور والتز گفت:

«شما قبلا با هم آشنا شدید،درست میگم؟»

گونه های والتز به طور نفرت انگیزی سرخ شد و سرفه ای کرد.

 

«آه..ش..شما همدیگرو میشناسید؟»

 

و به ویل کهگوشه ای از دیوار ز کرده بود  اشاره کرد.هنیبال به ویل نگاه کردو سرتکان داد.

چقد دلش میخواست بغلش کند.

«رابرت،همکار من»

 

 

**_-همکار؟؟؟-_ **

«و پروفسور والتز،یک دوست قدیمی.»

 

 

والتز دستش را به سمت ویل دراز کرد و دندان های زشتش را نشااان داد.

ویل به دست چاق و انگشت های پهنش نگاه کرد.نمیتوانست تمرکز کند.

سرش را تکان داد و به سمت هنیبال رفت و تقریبا پشتش قایم شد.

هنیبال خیلی آرام دستش را گرفت و شروع کرد به قدم زدن.

 

 

والتز هم به دنبالشان حرکت کرد.

«برای دیدن گالری مزخرف یکی از شاگردام،مجبور شدم خونه ی گرمم رو ترک کنم،...مسخراست.»

 

با قرارگرفتن کنار هنیبال و احساس دست های گرمش،ویل دوباره زنده شد.چندبار پلک زد .

 

«اوه،پس مقصدمون یکیه.»

والتز با تعجب به هنیبال نگاه کرد.

هنیبال چشمکی زد و گفت:

«به نظر شبِ طولانی بشه.»

 

 

 

**×××**

 

 

 

در تمام مسیر،هنیبال حتی یک کلمه هم با ویل صحبت نکرد و ویل هم از این موضوع خوشحال بود.چون نمیدانست میتواند حرف بزند یا نه.

 

با وجود آن پیرمرد بد ذات ،ترجیح میداد ساکت باشد.

نمیدانست اصلا هنیبال اتفاقی که بین او و والتز افتاد را دید یا نه.

کاش میتوانست همانجا آن پیرمرد متعفن را بکشد.و با خشم دست هنیبال را فشرد.

 

 

هنیبال با احساس فشار روی دستش،درحالی که با پروفسور صحبت میکرد،کمی به سمت ویل خم شد،ولی دوباره مشغول صحبت با پیرمرد شد.

ویل به حرف هایشان گوش نمیداد.

فقط میخواست در حس گرم حضور هنیبال غرق شود.

 

 

_**×××** _

 

با رها شدن دست هایش به خودش آمد.

نور چراغ های ورودی گالری چشمش را اذیت میکرد.هنیبال به سمت چند مرد و زن که لباس های گران قیمتی به تن داشتند و تک تک از ماشین هایشان خارج میشدند رفت و

شروع به خوش و بش با آن ها کرد.

 

 

**_-لعنت به تو هنیبال-_ **

 

 

ویل اخم کرد و به سمت در ورودی گالری رفت.اما پسرجوان مقابل در جلوی او را گرفت و به فرانسوی چیزی گفت.

ویل متوجه منظورش شد و برگشت تا منتظر هنیبال بماند که والتز بدذات سر رسید و رو به ویل سر تکان داد و نیشش را باز کرد.بعد به فرانسوی به پسر چیزی گفت و دستش را به نشانه ی دعوت رو به ویل گرفت.

 

ویل نفسش را به شدت بیرون داد و به هنیبال نگاه کرد.طوری رفتار میکرد که انگار ویل را نمیدید.

ویل بدون توجه به والتز وارد سالن شد.

گروه هایی از مردان و زنان با ظواهر آراسته و در حالی که از نوشیدنی های گران قیمتی نوشیدند دور هر تابلوی نقاشی جمع بودند و صحبت میکردند.

 

 

ویل با بی حوصلگی به سمت یکی از تابلوها که کسی دورش نبود رفت.دوست نداشت آنجا باشد.با خودش فکر کرد

 

 

**_-اصلا هنیبال چه مرگش شده!-_ **

 

 

شاید آن صحنه را دیده و حالا ویل را مقصر میداند.باید موضوع را برایش توضیح میداد.ویل برگشت تا به سمت هنیبال برود که با صورت سرخ و خیس عرق پروفسور مواجه شد.

 

«نظرت درباره ی این نقاشی های مزخرف چیه؟،»

ویل نفس عمیقی کشید و سعی کرد از کنارش عبور کند.ولی والتز دستش را محکم گرفت.

 «من فکر بهتری دارم،رابرت عزیز»

ویل دستش را از دست خیس و عرق کرده ی پیرمرد بیرون کشید و با غرولند گفت:

 

«بهتره دست از سر من برداری،من اون چیزی که تو فکر میکنی نیستم.»

و به سرعت به سمت هنیبال که مقابل یکی از تابلوها با مردی لاغر و قد بلند،با موهای خرمایی بهم ریخته و عینک مسخره ای روی نوک بینی اش.

 

 

ویل جلو رفت.

 

 

مرد درباره ی تابلو و سبک های هنری و سختی های زندگی اش صحبت میکرد و با هیجان دست هایش را تکان میداد.هنیبال لبخند ساختگی روی صورتش بود و هر از چندگاهی سرتکان میداد.

 

ویل گستاخانه وسط حرف مرد پرید و رو به هنیبال گت:

«باید حرف بزنی.»

هنیبال نگاهی به ویل انداخت و گفت:

«صبور باش»

ویل با عصبانیت دست هنیبال را کشید و او را به گوشه ای از سالن برد.

 

هنیبال از این حرکت شوکه شد.

ویل با عصبانیت گفت:

«من میخوام برم خونه!همین الان!»

هنیبال لبخند زد.

«اوه،رابرت عزیز-»

قبل از اینکه هنیبال حرفش را تمام کند،ویل دستش را به نشانه ی تهدید رو به او گرفت و با لحن تند و طوری که کسی نشنود گفت:

 

 

«منو اینجوری صدا نکن!!»

 

 

هنیبال چند لحظه مکث کرد،بعد لبخندش پررنگ تر شد و آرام سرتکان داد.

بعد ناگهان ابروهای بیرنگش بالا رفت و خندید

«پروفسور والتز،ظاهرا همکارم خسته شده و قصد داره برگرده به هتلش ،واز اونجایی که با خیابان های فرانسه آشنا نیست،میتونم ازتون بخوام تا اونجا -»

والتز با خوشحالی سرتکان داد .ویل از شدت تعجب نزدیک بود شاخ دربیاورد.

«البته!با کمال میل!همراهی کردن رابرت عزیز باعث افتخاره منه!»

 

و رو کرد به ویل و ادامه داد.

 

«چرا هتل؟اون هم در شرایطی که هیچ اعتمادی به خدمه ها نیست،خونه من جای راحت و بزرگیه،میتونه اونجا استراحت کنه!حداقل یک شب  افتخار میزبانی رابرت رو داشته باشم.»

و نیشش باز شد .

ویل از تعجب دهانش باز ماند و به هنیبال خیره شد.

 

 

**_-لعنت خدا به تو هنیبال!-_ **

 

 

هنیبال لبخندی زد

«اوه،شما قلب مهربانی دارید»

والتز بلند خندید و دستش را روی کمر ویل گذاشت.ویل با اعتراض به هنیبال نگاه کرد و همان لحظه متوجه تیره شدن آن چشم های کهربایی شد.

والتزبا خوشحالی رو به ویل  گفت:

«بهتره بریم،تو خیلی خسته ای مرد جوان،شب بخیر دکتر هال.»

 

و هنیبال سرتکان داد.

 

اما ویل تمام حواسش به هنیبال بود.حالا میدانست به چه چیزی فکر میکند.

 

آن چشم ها را خوب میشناخت.و آن لبخند مصنوعی.

 

ویل با حرکت دست والتز به سمت در خروجی هدایت شد.اما قبل از رفتن دوباره به او نگاه کرد و متوجه سایه ای از غم روی چهره ی هنیبال شد.

هنیبال بر خلاف میل،نگاهش را از ویل زیبایش گرفت و به دست چپ والتز که روی کمر ویل بود خیره شد.

 

به محض اینکه ویل و والتز از دید خارج شدند.هنیبال لیوان نوشیدنیش را به یکی از خدمتکارها داد و پالتویش را پوشید و به سرعت از گالری خارج شد.


	4. رابرت عزیز!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> هنیبال سرتکان داد و عطر شیرین ویل را بلعید.  
> «هیچوقت تنهات نذاشتم، و هرگز نمیذارم..»  
> ویل راضی نشد.  
> زیرلب گفت
> 
> «قول بده..»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> سلام.امیدوارم لذت ببرید:)))

والتز پیر انگار که چیزی تا پایان زندگی اش نمانده باشد با عجله دستش را درون جیب شلوارش کرد و مشتی پول به از درون کیف پولش بیرون کشید و به راننده داد.

 

«زود باش!مارو برسون به خیابون ۱۲!»

 

راننده با تعجب پول ها گرفت و سرتکان داد.

 

والتز روی صندلی عقب جا به جا شد و خودش را به ویل نزدیک کرد.

ویل خودش را جمع کرد.میدانست هنیبال پشت همان نزدیکی هاست.

 

_حسش میکرد._

 

خوشبختانه با وجود راننده و نگاه های دزدکی اش،آن پیرمرد کثیف نمیتوانست کاری جز دست کشیدن روی زانوهای ویل انجام دهد.

 

ویل حالا میدانست که نباید عصبانی شود و خودش را کنار بکشد،اما وقتی پیرمرد حواسش نبود ،تا میتوانست زیرلبی به هنیبال لعنت میفرستاد و لبش را میگزید.

 

بعد از چند دقیقه که برای ویل مثل چند ساعت گذشت،راننده جلوی یک ساختمان دو طبقه قدیمی که بین دو ساختمان بزرگ و پنج طبقه ،اما مترکه گیر افتاده بود،توقف کرد.

 

والتز با عجله پیدا شد و بعد با نزاکت ساختگی که اصلا به او نمی آمد کتش را مرتب کرد و دستش را رو به ویل گرفت و لبخند زشتی تحویلش داد.

 

«بگذار کمکت کنم»

ویل با نفرت به دستش نگاه کرد وپیاده شد.

 

«درمورد من چی فکر کردی؟من یه دختر خانم جوان نیستم پروفسور،متوجه هستید؟»

 

بعد به اطراف نگاه مختصری انداخت.

 

والتز دستش را عقب کشید و خندید.

 

«تو از هر خانمی برای من محترم تری»

 

ویل با عصبانیت نفسش را بیرون داد و بعد آرام به سمت والتز برگشت.

 

«اوه،میتونم بپرسم چی باعث به وجود اومدن این احترام شده؟»

 

والتز دوباره دستش را روی کمر ویل گذاشت.

 

«اول از همه،میتونیم یه فنجون قهوه بخوریم و با هم از صحبت کردن لذت ببریم.»

 

و ویل را به داخل خانه هدایت کرد. همان لحظه ویل متوجه توقف ماشینی در ابتدای خیابان شد.

امکان نداشت تنهایش بگذارد.

_خوب میدانست._

 

 

                                                                                ------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

خانه ی والتز برخلاف خودش جای زیبا و دوست داشتنی بود.

سر تا سر دیوار های نارنجی رنگ با قاب های عکس کوچک و بزرگ پر شده بود.

 

ویل جلو رفت.

 

تصویر یک زن و پنج کودک.تصویر دو مرد جوان در کنار دریاچه. ویل به دقت گوش داد.

صدایی شنیده نمیشد.حدس میزد که پیرمرد تنها باشد.

 

«درسته،من تنهام،نگران نباش،کتت رو کنار شومینه آویزون کن و بیا بشین تا یه فنجون قهوه بخوریم.»

 

ویل کتش را درآورد.

عطر تند و ماسکی هنیبال روی کتش بود.

نفس عمیقی کشید و کتش را آویزان کرد که ناگهان متوجه برقی نقره ای در داخل کتش شد.

 

با احتیاط دستش را درون جیب داخلی کت کرد و چاقوی نقره ای با دسته ی از چرم قرمزرنگ را بیرون آورد.

 

از روی شانه نگاهی به پیرمرد کرد که مشغول آماده کردن فنجان ها بود.

 

نفس عمیقی کشید و چاقو درون جیب شلوارش مخفی کرد.

والتز فنجان قهوه را روی میز کوچک رو به روی کاناپه گذاشت.

بعد طوری که انگار با یک بچه حرف بزند گفت

 

«زودباش بیا»

 

و چند بار روی بالش کنارش زد.

«بیا رابرت،بشین»

 

ویل از درون لب پایینیش را گزید.

تمام تلاشش را کرد تا از کوره درنرورد و همانجا این بازی را تمام نکند.

 

بدون توجه به نگاه منتظر پیرمرد به سمت پنجره رفت.

 

هیچکس در خیابان نبود.

 

پیرمرد دوباره با هیجان شروع به حرف زدن کرد

 

«خونه ی کوچک و دوست داشتنییه،نه؟اگه بخوای میتونم اتاقا رو نشونت بدم،اصلا بهتره همونطور که گفتم امشب رو اینجا بمونی،به اندازه ی کافی اینجا اتاق هست.»

 

با دستپاچگی بلند شد ، نیشش را باز کرد و به سمت ویل آمد.

 

«بیا،تو خسته ای ،هه»

و پشت ویل ایستاد.

 

ویل به ناچار و با تنفر به او اجازه داد تا جلیقه اش را دربیاورد.

 

والتز خودش را نزدیکتر کرد.

«موجودی به زیبایی تو،باید دست کسی باشه که بتونه ازش مراقبت کنه»

 

با این حرف خودش را به ویل چسباند و دستشانش را از زیر بازوهای ویل به سمت گردنش برد.

 

ویل با اکراه گردنش را کنار کشید تا آن دست های چاق کوتاه صورتش را لمس نکند.

نه.

هیچ کس اجازه ندارد صورتش را لمس کند.

به جز هنیبال.

هیچ کس اجازه ندارد به او نزدیک شود.

هیچ کس اجازه ندارد در گوشش زمزمه کند.

هیچ کس اجازه ندارد لمسش کند.

هنیبال.

چشمانش از شدت اشکی که نمیتوانست رها شود میسوخت.

نه،نباید اشک هایش سرازیر میشد.

نه اینجا.نه مقابل این کفتار پیر.

 

 

ویل با احساس نزدیک شدن لب های بزرگ و ناهنجار والتز روی گردنش ، دستش را به سمت جیبش برد.

ولی نه،باید منتظر هنیبال میماند.

هنیبال...هنیبال...هنیبال..

تنها چیزی که به آن فکر میکرد.

 

 

والتز یک دستش را با عجله آزاد کرد و با شنیدن صدای باز شدن کمربند در پشت سرش،ویل حس کرد خون در رگ هایش منجمد شده.

 

دست های پیرمرد بعد از چند لحظه دوباره بالا آمد و دور سینه ی ویل حلقه زد.

 

ویل به سختی آب دهانش را قورت داد و نفس عمیقی کشید تا خودش را آرام کند.

 

ولی نه،نمیتوانست!

 

والتز دوباره لبهایش را نزدیک کرد و زبان خیس و چندش آورش را پشت گوش ویل کشید .

«اووووه...رابرت عزی-!»

ناگهان ویل بدون آنکه فکر بکند،چاقواش را بیرون کشید و بدون درنگ و با تمام خشم و نفرتش درست زیر شکم والتز فرو کرد و به سرعت شکم پیرمرد مفلوک را تا زیردنده هایش درید.

 

 

ویل سریع از او فاصله گرفت.

 

پیرمرد در حالی که نمیتوانست صدایی از گلویش خارج کند با چشمانی باز و وحشت زده ،خرخرکنان روی زانوهایش عقب عقب رفت و محکم به زمین خورد.

 

ویل در حالی که نفس نفس میزد به پیرمرد خیره شد.

 

والتز با چهره ی رنگ پریده و دهانی باز به ویل و بعد به شکم دریده اش نگاه کرد و قبل از آنکه بتواند جیغی در گلویش آماده کند ویل به سرعت جلو رفت و روی قفسه سینه پیرمرد نشست.

 

بعد دستش را درون دهان او فرو برد و با خشم،زبان پیرمرد بخت برگشته را از جا برید.

 

نفس نفس زنان خودش را گوشه ای پرت کرد و روی زمین کنار والتز دراز کشید.

 

«هه...نباید اونطور صدام میکردی...»

 

همان لحظه در با صدای کلیک ریزی باز شد و ویل عطر دوستداشتنی ماسکی را در هوا استنشاق کرد و تا جایی که میتوانست ریه هایش را از آن عطرپر کرد.

 

چشمانش را بست و لبخند زد.

 

«ویل..»

 

لبخند ویل به خنده ی تلخی تبدیل شد.

 

«دیر رسیدی...نمایش تموم شد،»

 

چشمانش را باز کرد و هنیبال آبی آن چشم های اقیانوسی را ابری دید.

 

«هه،...ستاره ی نمایش زبون کثیفشو تف کرد...»

 

بعد قطره ای از اشک های داغش روی گونه اش چکید.

 

هنیبال کنار ویل زانو زد.

 

«ستاره ی من تویی..»

 

و دستش را جلو گرفت .

 

ویل چند لحظه به دست هنیبال نگاه کرد.

 

تشنه ی آن دست ها بود.

اما هر طور شده ردشان کرد و به سختی بلند شد.

 

به والتز نگاه کرد. با چشمان باز و دهان پر از خون در حالی که روده هایش از لای شکاف شکم دریده اش نمایان بود به سقف خیره مانده بود.

 

ویل روی صورتش تف انداخت و به سمت راه پله رفت و روی پله ی دوم کز کرد و زانوهایش را بغل کرد.

 

نمیترسید.

دیگر نه.

_نه با وجود هنیبال._

 

هنیبال بعد از بررسی پیرمرد لبخندی زد و درحالی که صورتش از خوشحالی و غرور میدرخشید به سمت ویل آمد.

 

«بینظیره...»

 

ویل به نقطه ای نامعلوم خیره ماند و جواب نداد.

 

هنیبال یک قدم جلو تر آمد.

«ویل-»

«چرا زودتر نیومدی؟»

ویل بدون آنکه به هنیبال نگاه کند ادامه داد

«چرا صبر کردی تا منو بیاره اینجا؟چرا تنهام گذاشتی؟»

 

 

هنیبال لحظه ای صبر کرد تا خشم ویل فروکش کند.

 

بعد به آرامی گفت. «به نظر میرسه بدون من هم از پسش بر میای.»

 

ویل از جا پرید و در یک حرکت فاصله ی کم بینشان را پر کرد و محکم خودش را به سینه ی هنیبال چسباند.

«هرگز!!......دیگه نمیخوام این حرفو بشنوم!...من بدون تو هیچ چیز نمیخوام....بدون تو ...نفس کشید رو هم نمیخام....»

 

 

هنیبال با تعجب به چشمان خیس ویل خیره شد.هیچ شک و تردیدی در آن ها نبود.

 

لبخند مهربانی زد و ویل را به درون پالتویش دعوت کرد و بازوهای قویش را دورش حلقه زد و او را بیشتر به خودش چسباند.

 

ویل صورتش را درون گودی شانه ی هنیبال فرو کرد و زمزمه کرد.

«دیگه تنهام نذار...»

 

 

هنیبال سرتکان داد و عطر شیرین ویل را بلعید.

 

«هیچوقت تنهات نذاشتم، و هرگز نمیذارم..»

 

ویل راضی نشد.

 

 

زیرلب گفت

«قول بده..»

میدانست هنیبال چطور به قول هایش پایبند است.

 

 

هنیبال مکث کرد.

 

«به من اعتماد داری،ویل؟»

 

ویل سرش را به علامت تایید تکان داد.

هنیبال لبخند زد و تا حدی که بتواند پیشانی اش را ببوسد از او فاصله گرفت.

بعد صورت ویل را بین دست هایش قاب کرد و دوباره پرسید.

 

«آره؟»

 

ویل با چشم های قرمز و خیسش به هنیبال خیره شد و با صدای گرفته ای جواب داد

«آره.»

 

 

اوه،هنیبال میتوانست به هر چیزی قسم بخورد که حاضر است برای این مرد بمیرد.

 

بعد محکم تر از قبل پیشانیش را بوسید.

ویل چشم هایش را بست و غرق آرامش لب های گرم هنیبال روی پیشانی سردش شد.

هنیبال عقب رفت و پالتویش را درآورد، و با احتیاط، طوری که انگار میترسید ویل بشکند، دور شانه های گذاشت.

 

«حالا برو و بیرون در ورودی منتظرم بمون،خیلی زود برمیگردیم خونه، و من برات یه غذای گرم درست میکنم،هوم؟»

ویل به آرامی سر تکان داد و به جسد والتز نگاه کرد.

 

بعد بدون گفتن کلمه ای به سمت در رفت.


	5. سکوت

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> یو!!  
> فقط به امید فنیبالای ایران مینویسم!امیدوارم بیشتر بشن!  
> شاید هم شروع کنم به نوشتن فن فیک سریالا و فیلم های دیگه.  
> با ما همراه باشید :)))))

تقریبا نیم ساعت گذشته بود و ویل از شدت خستگی روی پله های بیرون خانه خوابش برده بود.

«ویل..»

صدای هنیبال در گوشش پیچید

آرام چشمانش را باز کرد.و با صدایی که از فرط خستگی گرفته بود پرسید

«میتونیم بریم خونه؟»

هنیبال لبخند ناراحتی زد و سر تکان داد.

_____________

 

کمی بعد ویل روی شانه ی هنیبال تکیه داده بود و هنیبال با یک دستش او را هدایت میکرد و با دست دیگرش پلاستیک بزرگی را حمل میکرد.

ویل همانطور که قدم میزد نگاهی به پلاستیک انداخت و زیرلبی پرسید

«منظورت از غذای گرم،سوپ دست بود؟»

هنیبال لبخند زد.

«احتمالا»

ویل سرش را بالا آورد و به هنیبال که سعی میکرد خنده اش را مخفی کند نگاه کرد

«چپ یا راست؟»

خنده ی هنیبال ناپدید شد و با کنجکاوی ساختگی به ویل نگاه کرد

«دوست داری کدوم باشه؟»

ویل با یاد آوری دست های کثیف والتز،کمرش را صاف کرد و عضلاتش سفت شدند.سرش را تکان داد و لبه های پالتو را به هم نزدیک کرد.

هنیبال متوجه حرکات نا آرام ویل شد.  
دستش را از روی شانه های ویل به پایین هدایت کرد و درست روی گودی کمرش،همانجایی که حس ناخوشایند ویل منشا میگرفت گذاشت.

ویل با احساس دست های هنیبال نفس راحتی کشید و هنیبال حتی با وجود چندین لایه پارچه،آرام شدن عضلات ویل را احساس کرد.

 

_______________

بعد از رسیدن به ویلا،هنیبال در را باز کرد و ویل را به داخل هدایت کرد.  
هنیبال به سمت آشپزخانه رفت و ویل به رفتن او خیره شد.  
درست وسط حال ایستاده بود.پاهایش تکان نمیخورد.قلبش به تپش افتاد.صورت چاق و قرمز والتز از جلوی چشمانش رد شد.صدای خرخر پیرمرد در حالی که دهانش پر از خون بود.  
ویل به دستان لرزانش نگاه کرد.زبان والتز.با دیدن زبان و دستان خونیش،جیغی از گلویش خارج شد و روی زمین افتاد.

هنیبال با شنیدن صدای ویل به سرعت از آشپزخانه خارج شد.

ویل دست هایش را روی گوش هایش گرفته بود و به شدت نفس نفس میزد.

هنیبال خودش را به او رساند و کنارش زانو زد.  
«ویل،چیشده؟!»

ویل محکم سرش را تکان داد  
«نه...نه....ه..ه.....نه...»

هنیبال دست های ویل را گرفت و آرام پایین آورد.دستش را دور صورتش قاب کرد و مجبورش کرد تا به چشم هایش نگا کند.

«ویل،بهم بگو چی دیدی»

ویل به چشم های آرام هنیبال نگاه کرد.هنوز نفس نفس میزد.

«والتز...د..دست هام،...خون،...زبونش توی دستام زنده بود ...حرکت میکرد...»

ویل چشم هایش را بست.

«صدای خفه شدنش..»

با احساس سوزشی در معده اش دست هایش را دور شکمش پیچید.

به سرعت دست های هنیبال را کنار زد و قبل از اینکه بتواند خودش را به دستشویی برساند بالا آورد.

 

روی زمین نشست و پیشانیش را به دیوار تکیه داد.

 

هنیبال به سمتش آمد و قبل از اینکه دستش به ویل برسد متوجه لرزش شانه هایش شد و با شنیدن صدای خنده ی ویل دستش را عقب برد.

»هه...ها ها ها ها....م..مسخرست...هه،انگار اولین بارمه...هه...«

بعد کورکورانه دستش را دراز کرد و هنیبال کمک کرد تا روی زانوهای لرزانش بلند شود.

 

هنیبال ویل را به سمت حمام در طبقه ی دوم برد.

وان را با آب گرم آماده کرد و کمک کرد تا ویل لباس های خونیش را در آورد و وارد وان شود.

ویل در سکوت تمام، درون وان نشست

گرمای آب روپوست سرد و لرزانش لذت بخش بود

ولی به تنها چیزی که نیاز داشت خواب بود

با خستگی سرش را بالا گرفت

»میشه برام یه لیوان نوشیدنی بیاری؟«

هنیبال سرتکان داد و از حمام خارج شد.

ویل درون آب مچاله شد و زانوهایش را بغل کرد.

به انعکاس نور درون آب خیره شد بود که صدای هنیبال در گوشش پیچید.

هنیبال لیوان آب را جلویش گرفت.

ویل به لیوان آب و بعد به چهره ی مصمم هنیبال نگاه کرد.نفس عمیقی کشید و با کلافگی گفت  
«محض رضای خدا هنیبال،گفتم نوشیدنی منظورم دو انگشت از او ویسکی کوفتی بود»

هنیبال لیوان آب را کنار وان گذاشت و روی پنجه های پایش خم شد.  
«الکل برای معده ی ضعیفت خوب نیست ویل،بارها اینو بهت گفتم»

بعد پارچه ی تمیزی برداشت و مشغول پاک کردن خون از روی گردن و سینه ی ویل شد.  
«مخصوصا بعد از بالا آوردنت»

ویل پوزخندی زد.  
«هه،...رقت انگیزم ، ...نه؟»

دست های هنیبال از حرکت ایستاد.به چشم های ویل نگاه کرد .  
«هرگز»

چنان با اطمینان گفت که ویل دیگر بحث نکرد.فقط چشمانش را بست .تنها چیزی که حس میکرد،لغزش پارچه ی خیس روی پوست سردش بود.

\---------

بعد از خشک کردن ویل،هنیبال کمک کرد تا وارد تخت شود.ویل به محض دراز کشیدن چشمانش را بست .نفس هایش سنگین و آرام بود.هنیبال کنار تخت نشست و به چهره ی خسته و در عین حال زیبایش خیره شد. پتو را تا گردنش بالا کشید و موهای خیسش را از روی چشمانش کنار زد.  
«میرم یچیزی بیارم بخوری»  
بعد بلند شد تا برود.  
هنوز از در خارج نشده بود که صدای ویل متوقفش کرد  
«زود برگرد..»  
هنیبال در حالی که حس کرد قلبش فشرده شده لبخند زد و سرتکان داد.

\------------

تاریکی مطلق.سکوت.

پشت چشمان ویل چیزی نبود جز تاریکی.

دیگر خبری از آن پیرمرد نبود.

با این فکر چشمانش را باز کرد و به ساعت کنار تخت نگاه کرد.

ساعت چهار صبح بود،ولی خبری از هنیبال نبود.

ویل روی جای خالی اش کنار تخت دست کشید.سرد بود.

با تعجب و به زحمت از تخت پایین آمد.برخورد هوای سرد به پاهای لختش باعث شد بلرزد.یکی از ملحفه ها را دور خودش پیچید و به سمت در اتاق رفت و سرش را از در بیرون برد.  
«هنیبال؟»

جوابی نیامد.با قدم های کوتاه به سمت پله ها رفت.  
«هنیبال؟»

دوباره جوابی نیامد.  
قلبش به تپش افتاد.آب دهانش را قورت داد و به سرعت به سمت میزعسلی کنار پله ها رفت .کلت کالیبر16 همیشه آماده اش را برداشت.با پاهای لرزان و درحالی که سینه اش به شدت بالا پایین میرفت از پله ها پایین رفت.  
صدای آب از آشپزخانه می آمد.

با دستان لرزان کلتش را بالا گرفت و آماده ی شلیک شد.  
بی شک کسی هنگام خارج شدن از خانه ی والتز آن ها را تعقیب کرده بود.

هنیبال..هنیبال...هنیبال...  
اسمش از ذهنش خارج نمیشد.

با یک حرکت خودش را وارد آشپزخانه کرد.

 

و با دیدن منظره ی روبه رویش ، درست همان جایی که بود خشکش زد.

 

والتز پیر در حالی که روی پاهایش میلنگید و از دهانش خون بیرون میپاشید به سمت او برگشت.

ویل دهانش باز ماند.نمیتوانست حتی نفس بکشد.  
والتز لبخند شیطانی تحویلش داد و با چاقویی که درست مشابه همانی بود که ویل با آن شکمش را دریده بود،به هنیبال که بیحرکت کف آشپزخانه افتاده بود اشاره کرد و با صدای خرخرمانندی خندید و باعث شد خون زیادی از دهانش روی صورت رنگ پریده ی هنیبال بریزد.

ویل با چشمان باز به هنیبال خیره شد.

نفس هایش به شماره افتاد.هیچ قدرتی در پاهایش نداشت.

نه،نمیتوانست حقیقت باشد.

هنیبال

به والتز نگاه کرد.چشمش تار میدید.  
تمام قدرتش را جمع کرد و ماشه را کشید.  
یک بار!دوبار!سه بار!چهار!!پنج!!!  
«لعنت به تو!!!!!»

آنقد شلیک کرد تا بدن تکه پاره ی والتز روی زمین افتاد.

هنیبال...

روی زمین افتاد.چهار دست و پا خودش را به بدن بی جان هنیبال رساند.  
«نه...نه،هنیبال...هنیبال..»

گوشش را به قفسه سینه هنیبال چسباند.  
هیچ صدایی.

«هنیبال!!!!»

با مشت به سینه ی او زد.  
«هنیبال!!!تو بهم قول دادی!!!»

«هنیبال!!!»  
با صدای خودش از جا پرید.  
بدنش خیس عرق بود و صورتش خیس از اشک هایش.به ساعت کنار تخت نگاه کرد.  
ساعت چهار صبح بود.

نمیتوانست درست نفس بکشد.به ملحفه چنگ زد.

با شنیدن صدای قدم های سریع از پله ها سرش را بالا گرفت.

والتز

اما نه،

چهره ی نگران هنیبال در قاب در ظاهر شد.  
«ویل؟!حالت خوبه؟!»

اوه،خدا میداند با دیدن او حالش چطور است.

چشم هایش دوباره پر از اشک شد و صدایی از سر شادی از گلویش خارج شد.  
بعد دوباره به ملحفه ها چنگ زد و سرش را درون بالش فرو کرد.  
«هنیبال...»


End file.
